Am Anfang der Nacht
by MiffyX
Summary: Eine kleine Begegnung zwischen Severus und Remus am Anfang einer Nacht. Enthält Slash, also wer es nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen... R&R? Bitte?


Hm, eine kleine Geschichte ohne wirklichen Namen... Diesmal mit Remus und Severus in den Hauptrollen und natürlich wieder ein wenig M/M Action ;P ... Mögt ihr nicht, dann lest es nicht, wenn ihr es aber getan habt, dann hinterlasst doch eine Review D

Inhalt: Hat eigentlich keinen wirklichen... Nur ein Treffer zweier alter Feinde D

Disclaimer. JKR verdient mit den Fiuren etwas... Ich nicht.

----

Trübe Augen blickten in einen Himmel, der in Finsternis versunken war und nur wenig helle Lichtpunkte offenbarte. In ihrer Mitte thronte der bleiche König des Firmamentes und führte ein hartes Regiment. Oh, er kannte jeden Schatten, welcher das Weiß verunstaltete und die Sehnsucht war für einen Moment zu stark. Einige Tage und der Mond würde erneut in voller Pracht dort oben weilen und das Monster aus seiner Brust lösen. Schon jetzt krallten sich die Pranken in sein Herz und rissen an dem empfindlichen Fleisch. Die hagere Gestalt zog die Robe enger um sich und ein leises Seufzen entrang sich seiner Lippen, welches eben so ungehört wirkte, wie seine Klagen. Kaum ein Geräusch drang durch die Stille.

Nur sein Atmen, das leise Knacken der Äste unter seinem Gewicht schienen der Begleiter von ihm zu sein. Er ahnte, wohin ihn seine Schritte führten, doch lag kein klares Ziel in seinem Blick und so musste er sich mehrere Male neu orientieren. Am Tage wirkte das Gelände von Hogwarts ihm vertraut, denn als Kind, Jugendlicher, hatte er es mit seinen Freunden unzählige Male beschritten und nun nach den Jahren der Trennung waren Bäume gewachsen oder verkommen. Bittersüße Erinnerungen spülten durch seine Erinnerung und es war fast, als könne er ihr Lachen noch ein weiteres Mal hören. Als wären sie nicht längst gegangen oder hätten ihn verraten. Wie unschuldig sie gewesen waren, wie naiv und voll kindlicher Fantasien von der weiten Welt. Er hatte keinen Schlaf gefunden und sein Geist lief zu rasch. Er wählte die frische Luft, anstatt die Hitze in seinen Adern.

Als finstere Kreatur schien er endgültig in seinem wahren Element zu sein und sein Schritt war fest und er wankte niemals in seiner Entscheidung, wenn auch ein Zögern in seinen Augen schlummerte. Sicher wirkte er niemals, wenn er diesen Pfad beschritt, welcher ihn von Hogwarts fortführte und hin zu einem geheimen Treffen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann es begonnen hatte, wann ein Gefühl sein rationales Denken verlangsamte und alle Regeln, die ihm vertraut schienen brach. Ob es einen Moment gegeben hatte, einen Augenblick nur in dem der Andere seine Fassade fallen gelassen hatte und er das bare Wesen unter all den Masken entdeckte? Vielleicht etwas verkümmert, doch schöner und stärker, als ein Phoenix der sich aus der Asche empor hob. Er hatte es in seine Hände genommen und mit ein wenig Zuwendung nur die Flamme entfacht, die unter all dem Schmutz, der Traurigkeit begraben lag. Und jetzt verzehrte das Feuer sein Leben und er ließ es geschehen. Er würde ihn nie mehr loslassen, nie mehr unbeschützt durch Einsamkeit schreiten lassen und wenn es ihn sein Leben kostete, so war ihm das Recht.

Traurig verzehrt hoben sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, als er die andere Gestalt entdeckte, die dort vor ihm weilte, wie eine Statue. Der Mann hielt seinen Rücken immer gerade, fast krampfhaft steif und nichts würde den Stolz brechen, der aus dieser Haltung sprach. Nun vermochte er zu deuten, wie der andere sich verhielt. Nicht immer war dies einfach gewesen. Er hatte ihn seit Jahren gekannt und doch niemals wirklich gesehen. Hier und da vermochte er einen Schimmer der Persönlichkeit zu erhaschen, aber stetig verschwand sie zu rasch hinter dem schwarzen Schleier von Haaren. Jede Anstrengung war noch im Keim erstickt und leere Gesichter lagen zwischen ihnen, verhinderten, dass sie auch nur ein einziges Mal berührten. Welten schienen sie zu trennen, Freunde und Urteile, die andere über sie verfasst hatten. Es wirkte, wie eine halbe Ewigkeit in der sie die Wahrheit neu entdecken und Geschichte schreiben mussten. Heute wirkte er jedoch beinahe frei und im Einklang mit seiner Selbst. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfes wechselte gegen ein echtes und die Last fiel von seinen dürren Schultern. Er war schön, so wie er dort stand. Das Haupt in den Himmel gerichtet und die Arme hinter dem schmalen Rücken verschränkt, fiel er in der Dunkelheit kaum auf. Bleich schimmerte seine Haut im Mondlicht und der Wind spielte mit einzelnen Strähnen finsteren Haares, welches das Gesicht umrahmte. Es wirkte beinahe schade den Augenblick mit Worten zu unterbrechen.

„Du konntest doch noch nie anschleichen.". Die baritone Stimme klang weniger strengt, beinahe sanft. Jenen besonderen Tonfall sparte sich der Schwarzhaarige für Minuten wie diese und sie trieb Schauer über den Rücken des Werwolfes. Er trat neben den kleineren Mann und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um dessen Schultern.

„Ich wollte dich eben nicht überraschen. Sonst hättest du dich vielleicht erschreckt.". Die Antwort darauf war kaum mehr als ein sachtes Heben der Lippen, die sonst häufig zu einer Linie verzogen wirkten. Entspannt waren sie rot und einladend. Er bettete sein Haupt auf der knochigen Schulter des anderen Mannes und schloss die Augen, als er die Hand spürte, die seine Finger festhielt. Wärme vertrieb die Kälte und er spürte den Halt, nach dem er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte und in einem unbedachten Moment fand. Es gab eine alte Legende von Menschen, die vor langer Zeit gemeinsam geboren worden waren und sich dann im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hatten trennen müssen, aufgrund von Kriegen, Leid und Schmerz. Fester noch schmiegte er seinen Körper an den Anderen. Vielleicht lag in jeder Legende, doch ein Funken Wahrheit. Er roch so gut. Und jeden Abend lag eine andere Nuance in der Gesamtkomposition, ließ erkennen an welchen Tränken er arbeitete. Eine herbe Mischung aus Kräutern, die ihm die empfindlichen Sinne reizten.

„So schweigsam heute?". Er spürte die stechenden Augen, wie sie langsam seine Züge erkundeten und hier und da verweilten, um etwas genauer zu betrachten. Er schämte sich nicht länger für seine Narben. Der Mann hatte ihm gesagt, sie wären Zeichen von durchstandenen Qualen und jede einzelne schien er mit kühlen Lippen berührt zu haben. Nun wirkten sie besonders und er knüpfte süße Erinnerungen an die feinen und starken Linien. Dann wieder ein Lächeln und das Heben einer Braue.

„Ah, ich verstehe.". Vorsichtig schob er das Haupt von seiner Schulter und sah dem Blonden in das Gesicht, welches im Mond beinahe jung wirkte. Es war schön auf seine eigene Weise und besonders die Bernstein farbenden Augen hatten sich in seinen Verstand gebrannt. Die Güte, die Zuneigung, die aus ihnen sprach wirkten manchmal zu deutlich, als das er es zu ertragen vermochte, aber ein Risiko schien immer vorhanden. Und wer wusste dies besser, als zwei finstere Seelen in solch einer Nacht.

Der Kuss war nicht unschuldig, oder zärtlich, wie zwei Ertrinkende hielten die Männer sich fest umschlossen, aus Angst vor dem Morgen.

--

Fin


End file.
